


The Story So Far

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dark Angel - Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into what may have been going through Max's mind, during Hello, Goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, Jim does

Alone.

Numb, frozen

Terrified, afraid.

Escape, evade

Fight or flee.

Alone again.

Running, always

Found, but lost

Lost, but found.

Blood

Tears

Hearts shatter

Blackness engulfs all.

Alone, always.

Escape, evade

Fight or flee

Fire

Burning,

Flickering brightly in the dark.

Everyone alone.

Closed eyes

Frozen heart

Slowly warming.

Anger

Violence

Disappointment

Pain.

Twisted confusion.

Left or right?

Which one?

Which way?

Choices.

Death forgiven

Guilt lessened.

Warmth

Comfort

Safety

Love.

Strong arms surrounding

Holding on

Fear fading

Beginning again.

Not alone.


End file.
